Dead Bleach
by loveless an the living fantasy
Summary: They thought once they defeated Aizen that everything will be alright. But the Ex Reaper had one more trick. he unleashed a disease that turns anything into zombies Now Ichigo his friends an the Soul Society must stop the epidemic save as much humans that can now see them as possible Also they must pass the uninfected dead on before they continue to spread the disease/ Not Yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own High School Of The Dead or Bleach. Ichigo still has his powers!**

**Here is the rest of the summary:**

**Now the Soul Reapers must team up with the remaining Espada in order to prevent the world from becoming one huge grave. Its not going to be easy for them since Yamamoto commands them to save the surviving children and a teacher from a nearby prep school and stay with them for protection.**

* * *

Ichigo thought that once they had defeated Aizen all of their troubles would be over but now as he looked at the burning buildings and the people being devoured by beings that were not hollows while his friends and the Captains from the Soul Society watched he wondered if defeating Aizen was the smartest thing.

Before the ex Soul Reaper had been sealed he unleashed a disease designed to kill every living being. Hollow, Human, Soul Reaper, Espada. Everything and one. Once the people were infected the soul was as well and when the people died the hollows ate the souls and became infected as well. They watched it all happen in under a minute. He realized Gin had it lucky the man had been killed before seeing the havoc wreaked across the earth by one mad man.

Everyone was still exhausted from the battle and couldn't help the people below. Ichigo barely dodged having his powers taken away. He looked over to Rukia who was crying openly at the havoc below and the screams that pierced their ear drums.

His eyes widened and he shouted to his dad,"Dad! I am going to check on Karin and Yuzu!"

He shunpoo'd to his house horrified on what he might find when he arrived. Rukia followed him saying,"Its too dangerous to go alone."

They flew above the blood stained streets and dead hungry bodies and when Ichigo reached his home he wanted to give up when he saw Kon who was in his body was a zombie and feeding off of Yuzu who never stood a chance against Kon who was a MOD soul designed to fight. He didn't see Karin anywhere, Rukia whispered,"I will see if I can find Karin.."

Ichigo felt that he had failed Yuzu and wanted to cry and howl his anger out to the world but he knew their was no time for that. He needed to kill Kon, he took Zangetsu out and aimed it towards Kon's chest right were the pill would be located and lunged forward sinking the blade through the soft flesh piercing the pill and his body's heart.

Rukia turned towards Ichigo in surprise to see him covered in more blood standing in front of his body with the sword still in its chest. The orange haired shinigami was looking at his dead sister who's face was contorted in terror. Before she stood up slowly moaning like a dying dog. Rukia noticed Ichigo was not moving as his dead sister got closer, so she got her zanpackto out and sliced Yuzu's head off.

Ichigo turned to Rukia without saying a word and went to look for Karin. He understood what that look Rukia was giving him meant. Since his body was infected it meant it was no longer safe to go back in it. Him Ichigo Kurosaki substitute Soul Reaper was now officially dead. Killed by a zombie epidemic that him and the Soul Society helped cause.

* * *

**Hope everyone likes it and wants me to continue^.^ The other anime characters will appear shortly. Rating may go up to M! I am planning on having IchiRuki, Orihime/Uryu, and many more!**

**Review if you want me to continue with this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own High School Of The Dead or Bleach.**

**Thanks to Lovemondotrasho for reviewing^.^ She has convinced me to continue this story.**

* * *

Ichigo paced as he waited at the front door while Rukia went through the once clean and peaceful house to find Karin. He was hoping that Karin had survived. After ten minutes Rukia came back with a pale quivering Karin beside her. The girl looked at Yuzu's and Kon's bodies that Ichigo had covered with the drapes. Karin had known for some time that whenever Ichigo had to do something for the Soul Society or protect the town that he put Kon in his body to try and make it seem like he wasn't gone. Yuzu had been oblivious the whole time and had kept her daily routine but Karin's suspicions had been proven when she saw Toshiro that day when her and her friends were having the soccer match.

Rukia said looking down at the girl who was still in shock,"I found her curled up underneath her bed. She is in shock."

Ichigo crouched down to Karin's height brushing the scared girl's bangs away from her eyes and asked,"Are you hurt?"

Karin shook her head whispering,"No.. It was horrible though.. Kon he was outside and then we heard a scream a second later... He came back in his arm was bleeding he told us..Not to worry but then he began to puke up blood.. I told Yuzu to get away but she wouldn't listen... She thought he was you... Then he fell to the ground and Yuzu screamed he wasn't bleeding...After a second he got up Yuzu tried to take him to your room...but he attacked her. She yelled at him to stop but he ate her! Her ate her alive!"

Tears were running down Karin's pale face as she yelled the last part. Ichigo looked down at his body knowing that in the chest their was a shattered pill that used to be Kon. He was only able to kill Kon by stabbing him in the chest because the pill which was the brain in a sense was located their. He put a hand on Karin's back and said soothingly,"Its going to be okay. I am not leaving anymore. Your safe now."

Rukia gave him a look warning him not to make any promises he might not be able to keep he looked Rukia straight in her sapphire blue eyes with determination in his chocolate brown ones. His eyes said it all that he was not going to let Karin die, that he was going to save her even if it costed him his existence. They heard a beeping sound a second later they realized it was Rukia's Soul pager. She reached into her sleeve pulling it out. She flipped it open putting it up to her ear she said,"Rukia Khuchki speaking.."

Karin and Ichigo watched while Rukia nodded her head and said,"I understand. We will get their as soon as possible."

Ichigo was holding Karin to him as he asked,"Whats going on?"

Rukai turned to him snapping her phone shut saying,"Head Captain Yamamoto has assigned Captain Ukitake,Shunsui,and Byakuya along with Renji,Nanao, and the two of us to go to the private school called Fujimi Academy to check for any surviving kids or students."

Ichigo looked concerned and asked,"What about Uryu, Orihime, and Chad?"

Rukia looked out the door as she said,"They will be checking the High School with Toshiro and Rangiku for any survivors."

That confused Ichigo on why they would send more to a private school than a regular one and asked,"Why send more to the private school?"

The black haired soul reaper said ,"Their are more students their."

Karin looked at them with fear in her eyes as she said,"I am going with you. I don't want to be alone."

Ichigo was not comfortable with taking her but knew that their dad most likely had a lot to do with keeping the dead under control and nodded to her. He picked her up and ran towards the school.

* * *

**Review,Favorite, and Alert. I will try to make the chapters longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach or High School Of The Dead.**

**I am glad people are liking this and I will try and make the chapters longer!**

_Words written like this in this chapter is whenever Ichigo or Rukia answers a phone call. It is the caller speaking._

**Words like this in the chapter is when Yamamoto gives everyone a message.**

* * *

Karen stayed close to Ichigo as he beheaded every zombie in his path. Instead of using Shunpo to get to the academy, he chose to walk so he could kill more of the zombies.

His chocolate brown eyes were emotionless as he killed the monsters that stole his other sister's, Kon's, and his lives. He wondered what happened to the infected souls, he wasn't wondering long when Rukai who was beside him the whole time making sure Karin stayed safe soul pager went off.

Rukia took it out but couldn't answer it because more were coming her way. She threw it to Ichigo who flung it open saying with no emotion,"Ichigo Kurosaki speaking. Rukia is unavailable at the moment."

"_This is Captain Unahonna of squad four. We just got word from the serietie that the epidemic has appeared their."_

Ichigo's eyes widened as he asked in what he hoped was a calm voice,"How is that possible?"

"_We suspect that once the body is infected the soul residing in it becomes ill as well. We think a Soul Reaper performed a console on an infected spirit hoping that the Soul would be purified as well, but it was then transferred to the Soul Society and now the virus is spreading in the Soul Society."_

Ichigo clutched the phone in his hands so hard he thought it was going to break as he asked,"Is their anyway to stop it?"

_"Every Soul Reaper even the ones still in the academy was instructed to take all of the survivors that have not been bitten into the Serieti and wait for further instructions. The virus is spreading slower their then it is here. We think that's because the rest of the Soul Reapers were already taking care of it before we contacted them. Whatever you do though do not perform a console."_

Unahonna hung up the Soul pager leaving Ichigo to stare at the phone in disbelief before he shouted to Rukia who had been keeping them at bay,"Don't perform a console on the soul! It wont purify the soul it will only be sent to the Soul society still infected."

Rukia nodded slashing another one's head as she shouted,"Okay!"

Ichigo put Karin on his back and ran towards the academy wondering what exactly Aizen had done to make the world and even the Soul Society go to hell.

They were running down the street when they heard a message coming from the huge intercom on the police station,"**This is Captain Yamamoto, ****Attention all Soul Reapers! It appears Aizen had used the Hogyoku to destroy the barrier between life and death causing the virus. Do not perform a console on the spirits that had been infected when alive. Quarantine them in kido barriers until Captain Mayuri can figure out a way to reverse the effects of the virus. That is all. Good luck."**

Karin shook with fear at hearing that and she said,"Does that mean.. Even if we kill them their spirits will continue to attack and spread the virus?"

Rukia took her phone from Ichigo and said,"I don't know. We will find out though."

* * *

Takashi, Hisashi, and Rei looked up when they heard the intercom go off and the voice. Rei looked over to Hisashi with fear filled eyes and asked,"What's a Soul Reaper? Who is this Aizen? This is so confusing!"

Takashi said before Hisashi could think of anything,"I want to know who those two people wearing the black outfits are. They are killing those.. Things like its nothing and one even has a girl on his back. They seem to be heading this way."

Hisashi noticed someone coming towards them that was infected and said,"That doesn't matter! Their's one right their!"

Rei ran forward her makeshift spear out stretched and impaled the zombie in the chest. Her eyes widened when he started dragging himself down towards her. She fell back against the wall as he got closer. Just before Hisashi could go to help they heard an angry voice yell,"Get away from those kids! Getsuga Tensho!"

Hisashi, Rei, and Takashi watched in amazement as blue blade like beams came out and hit the zombie tearing it to pieces splattering Rei with blood and flesh.

Karin looked up from her place on Ichigo's back and asked,"Did anyone get bit?"

The dumbstruck teens could only shake their heads as Rukia came up and said,"Ichigo. The others will be here soon."

Ichigo's eyes darkened as he said swinging Zangetsu in front of him,"No need. I am ending this. Bankai!"

* * *

Orihime and Uryu looked up sensing Ichigo using his bankai. The Quincy was not full healed but his power was the only one that destroyed the spirit as well and at the rate everyone was changing they couldn't afford any infected surviving spirits. Uryu said,"Guess the Soul Reapers regret killing off the Quincys now."

Toshiro glared at Uryu and said,"Shut up and keep fighting."

Rangiku dodged a teacher that tried to bite her throat and said,"Their is too many! No way did anyone survive this! To make things worse we can't perform consoles.."

Uryu shot a zombie that was going after Toshiro. He realized that since the virus was unleashed that he had been able to kill anything with his arrows and he could only guess that the infected wasn't counted as human anymore.

Chad slammed his hand against the back of a zombies head. To him doing that was going against his pledge but he knew to save people he was going to have to kill the ones that were no longer human.

Orihime looked at her hands wondering that if she could reverse the effects of the virus with her power. She looked up with determination in her eyes as she said,"Guys. I am going to try something.."

* * *

**And finally an update! Ichigo got their before Hisashi could be bit so he lives!**

**Review, Alert, and Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own High School Of The Dead and Bleach.**

**Getsuga Tensho would have destroyed everything behind it, because Ichigo was pointing his sword in front of him and it would not have destroyed the part of the building that was behind him. So please don't go saying it would have because I have never seen it happen in the anime.**

* * *

Ichigo ignored the surprised gasps of the teenagers. As he looked around the area at the damage his Getsuga Tensho done. It had destroyed all that was in its path except for the part of the school behind him and the small portion that the orange haired girl was clinging onto. He walked over to her grabbing the back of her uniform, lifting her back onto stable ground saying to the kids,"If you want to live follow me... Scratch that, you don't have a choice. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, the girl with black hair wearing the same uniform is Rukia Khuchki, and the other one is Karin Kurosaki. Now what are your names."

Rukia noticed their was a kid who had black spiky hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, a girl with orange hair, brownish gold eyes, and the bangs of her hair resembled antennas, the one kid that was going to save the girl had blond hair that looked silver. He along with the other two did not look happy about being bossed around by a stranger and she couldn't blame them. Their whole world had been flipped just because of one mistake. They let Aizen gain in power and now the price was being paid.

The spiky black-haired kid glared as he said,"I am Takashi, the one you saved is Rei, and the other one is Hisashi. Now what the fuck are you three?"

Karin looked at her brother who was in his Bankai form. The bottom of the coat fluttered as if the wind was blowing it, but their was no wind. She was still in shock but was no longer crying as she looked around. She noticed a bunch of zombies heading their way. They had heard the explosion. Karin tugged Rukia's sleeve whispering some fear still in her voice and eyes,"Their coming.."

* * *

Orihime ran through her old High School ignoring the zombies that reached for her. She had her shield up to avoid being bitten as she tried to find her friends. She was still scared as she ran through the school until she came across Tatsuki who was holding her arms grimacing in pain, Orihime had then realized that Tatsuki had been bitten. Orihime's grey eyes filled with tears as she ran to her friend shouting,"Tatsuki!"

The black spiky haired girl looked up at Orihime with fear and worry. She then shouted,"Stay away Orihime! I know what happens after you are bit. I don't want to kill you!"

Orihime ignored her friend's plea, as she ran towards her thinking,'_My power reverses the damage done. That means I should be able to save her! I have to save her! I don't want to lose her. I wouldn't be able to take it!'_

She could hear Uryu shout her name from far off, he was trying to catch up to her. At the present she was only worried about Tatsuki and not the dead hands reaching for her that were stopped by her shield or Uryu who was fighting hordes of zombies. She extended her hand towards Tatsuki grabbing and dragging her into the healing barrier, focusing her power on making sure that her friend doesn't become like the zombiefied people around her.

She could hear Tatsuki's feeble attempts to persuade her to get away and the weak pushes, Orihime was starting to panic Tatsuki was strong and if she was too weak to even push her away, then it meant her time was almost over. Tatsukie yelled coughing up blood,"Get away! I am going to turn into a monster. I don't want to kill you."

.Orihime's decided She wasn't going to listen to Tatsuki for once. She looked to the bite on Tatsuki's arm and smiled as she saw it slowly frowned as she realized that, she was beginning to feel drained, dizzy,and light-headed. She stumbled and could only watch as her barrier shattered. She watched as one of the zombies reached for the newly healed Tatsuki. Her eyes widened in horror until a blue arrow went flying past her head into the mob of oncoming zombies.

Uryu came into the room glaring at Orihime almost shouting at her but refrained from doing so. He did not want to attract more attention,"What did you think you were doing?"

Orihime was about to answer but fell over unconscious. Uryu caught her before she could fall on the blood soaked floor wondering why she was so exhausted. He looked over to Tatsuki who said while rubbing a pink bite shaped mark on her arm,"I was bitten and she somehow healed me. Will she be okay?"

Chad and the others came into the room just then. Uryu asked,"Chad, can you carry her? She depleted all of her energy healing her friend. Guess the virus can be healed, but if Orihime hadn't been knocked unconscious. She would have killed herself trying to heal someone else. Orihime is not strong enough to heal more than one person and I don't know if she can heal someone after they have changed. To be honest I will not even let her try to heal someone who has changed. "

They heard an explosion and felt the temperature drop a few degrees as ice appeared on the walls and floors. They then heard a female voice say,"There is too many! Captain what should I do?"

The two people walked into the room and Tatsuki saw that it was Rangiku and Toshiro but they were wearing a black and white uniform. Toshiro beheaded a female zombie that used to be someone Tatsuki knew as he said,"Get the survivors out and I will use my bankai to destroy the building and the zombies along with it from the outside."

* * *

**Review, Alert, and Favorite!**

**And no saying how Orihime shouldn't beable to heal the people who were bitten. **


End file.
